Moonbeams
by thatgirljazz
Summary: After Kayla and Enjolras get married, Camille gets closer to Éponine and request her father do the same. A spark is rekindled between them and Enjolras has to make a decision. A sequel to Gold. One shot.


_A/N: Thank you so much to Angie for keeping me going and always having faith in this story. Thank you to Phil and Katy for being so awesome and not letting me get discouraged and give up on this. I'm sad to say that this will be my last fic. I will be focusing on my original writing. I may finish off To Wish Impossible Things, but that will be it. Also, any fans of You've Got a Face with a View will recognize a character in here. All lyrics are from Once. If you're interested in what the wedding stuff is supposed to look like and the cast__, check my writing tumblr:springsthatfedthewell and under the moonbeams tag. __Enjoy! Please, let me know what you think._

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You've made it now. Falling slowly sing your melody. I'll sing it loud._

"No, no, sleep," Kayla murmurs into the pillow as Camille hops on their bed.

"You gotta get up! Your bachelorette party is today!" Camille cheers as she jumps up and down.

"Stop the child, Enjolras," she sighs, squeezing her eyes shut.

"She's right though," Enjolras sits up and eyes her. He sees something poking up from under the lifts it up. It's her hand. She's flipping him off.

She growls and rolls onto her back. "It's not enough that I have to deal with your incessant type A wedding planning that keeps me up til past midnight. Then you, missy, jump all over me."

She tackles Camille and tickles her sides until she yelps for her to stop. "That's what you get, kiddo."

"I'm just so excited!" Camille grins.

"I know you are. Just let us get dressed and we'll make you breakfast, yeah?" Kayla smiles.

"Okay!" Camille hops off the bed and runs downstairs.

"Should I be worried that you're taking my eight year old to a bachelorette party?" Enjolras asks as he kisses her hair.

"No, she's not going to the one tonight. There's one in the afternoon that Cosette planned. We didn't want Cam to feel left out," Kayla rolls her eyes at him.

"You're such a good mom," he grins.

"I'm so tired," she sighs, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Just think, in a five days we'll be married and have ten days alone," his fingers slide into her sweatpants and snap the waistband of her panties.

"Such a tease," she groans as he pulls his hand away. They haven't had sex for two months. He better be on his A game on their wedding night.

He kisses her cheek. "We need to get dressed."

"Just wait. One of these days, I'm gonna get you all hot and bothered and then just walk away," she threatens.

"You would never," he gives her a look.

"Don't test me, Sebastian," she glares right back.

His face turns pink. She only uses his first name when she's really upset.  
- - - - -

"Oi! Lemme in your house!" a low and very Scottish voice bellows.

Kayla opens the door and is plowed into by a tall, redheaded woman.

"Autumn! I wasn't sure you'd make it!" she wraps her arms around her.  
Autumn pulls back and widens her hazel eyes. "Me? Miss your wedding? How could you have a wedding without this fabulous matron of honor?"

"Where's Eli?" Kayla tilts her head.

"He will be missing your wedding," she tries to keep a straight face, but a smile breaks through immediately. "He's back at the hotel. I couldn't wait," she shrugs.

"So where's the fiancé and the kid?" Autumn pushes past her.

"Cam! Enj!"

Enjolras appears from the office and Camille comes bounding down the stairs. Autumn raises her eyebrows at the sight of Enjolras and smirks with approval.

"This is Autumn Sutherland, my best friend since college," Kayla explains as Autumn offers her hand.

"It's been Hall for four years and you still don't remember," she smiles at Enjolras," but you are beautiful."

"I could say the same for you," Enjolras chuckles nervous.

"Good job, Kay," she pats Kayla on the back.

Enjolras takes back his hand as Autumn hunches down to eye level with Cam.  
"You must be Camille."

"I am and you're Autumn. I love your hair. You're like Ariel," she reaches out and touches it.

"Thanks!" Autumn grins, tossing her hair.

"How come we've never met you?"

"Because I'm a rubbish friend."

The doorbell rings and Kayla goes over to answer it. A lanky man with light brown hair is hanging in her doorway.

"Eli!" she jumps up and hugs him.

"Kay! You look great!" he smiles.

"So do you! Hey, Autumn, your husband is here," she beckons him inside.

"Bout time," Autumn puts her hand on her hip.

"You abandoned me at the hotel, darling," he rolls his green eyes.

"This is the part of marriage you'll really like. Always being right," Autumn grins at Kayla.

"I don't think that's gonna happen in this marriage," Kayla eyes Enjolras.

"You're a lawyer, right?" Autumn looks at him.

"Yeah..."

"Practice your diplomatic skills now, mate," Eli tells him.

"Enjolras, this is Elijah Hall. Autumn's husband and my other best friend from college."

"Really nice to meet you."

"We're awful friends. We should've visited, but it's hard when you live on the West Coast," Eli explains.

"You're here now, that's all that matters," Kayla tells them.

"We've gotta get ready for the party,"Cam takes both women's hands and leads them upstairs.

Enjolras notices right away how in sync Eli and Autumn are. She's rowdy and boisterous and he's very calm and collected. She is a fashion designer and he's a photographer. They both work for a very famous magazine, so their schedule doesn't allow many visits.

"So Kay told me she wanted me to take the wedding photos?" Eli asks.

"If you could, that'd be great," it would be nicer to have a friend do it instead of a stranger.

"Yeah, love to," Eli gives him a smile.

"Thanks."

"I suppose the 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you' speech is way overdue, but just know the sentiment is there," Eli tells him.

"Understood," Enjolras smiles.

"So Autumn is matron of honor, Cosette, who I've talked to, is one of the bridesmaids and then there's another?" Eli asks.

"Harper Phoenix. She's Kayla's friend from work. She's actually leaving to go to New York before Christmas. I know Kay will miss her. She's really nice. She's English like you," Enjolras explains.

"Can't wait to meet her! So when's your stag party? I got a call from Marius saying I should come along. If not, I love Chicago and I'll find something to do," Eli doesn't want it to be awkward.

"No, you both mean a lot to Kayla. I can see that. Come. I just don't know what they have planned."

"Then it should be a good time."

Enjolras heaves a weary sigh because Eli doesn't know his friends.

The party with Camille has party favors, a Who is Your Disney Prince Quiz, and all the ladies playing fun, but kid friendly games. Kayla's actually fine with this being her actual party, but she knows now that Autumn's in town, if Cosette planned anything safe, it'll be tossed out. Harper is game for whatever. Fantine and Valjean are watching Camille for the night since both her parents are going out. Besides Cosette, they never had any children, so they're always more than delighted to be grandparents to Camille. She's happy because she gets to stay up and watch movies at their room in at the Drake.

It's around eight when Kayla gets into the limo and that's the last she remembers of the night. In the morning, they're all very hungover except for Cosette who didn't drunk that much, but took many pictures or so she says. Enjolras can't remember what happened at his stag party and neither can anyone else. Grantaire has been holding the camera hostage, so they can't see what they did either.

It's too sunny when they have brunch in the backyard while Cosette goes over the plans. They didn't even need to get a wedding planner between her and Enjolras. Seeing as his last wedding was at a courthouse, he wanted to do this one properly. Cosette knew Kayla well enough to know that she didn't want anything over the top, but something simple and pretty. The number of guests isn't very big, seeing as many of Les Amis couldn't break away from their busy schedules and travel overseas. Enjolras knows Musichetta wouldn't have come because of her loyalty to Éponine. He received a strongly worded email after the New York incident and sent the invitation to Joly, who respectfully declined.

"It's really lonely on my side," Kayla points to Grantaire's sketch of the church pews.

Autumn puts her hand on Kayla's shoulder and Cosette's blonde eyebrows knit together.

"You know what? We're not doing sides because we're on both your sides. We'll just divide the guests up evenly," Cosette smiles at Kayla who swallows the lump in her throat.

"You're amazing," Kayla hugs her. She's really never known anyone with such genuine kindness and love as Cosette. It's completely natural and absolutely beautiful.

Cosette pulls back and tucks her long blonde tresses behind her ear. "Of course. We love you."

"Yes, we do!" Camille smiles.

"And I love you," Kayla presses her lips to Camille's hair.

After that, the rest of the plans go well, until they talk about the procession.

"I'll just walk by myself. My dad never answered the save the date," Kayla looks at the table, avoiding any gazes.

"Don't worry about your dad, Kay. I just found out my parents aren't coming either. They're on vacation and can't get back in time," Enjolras touches her shoulder, brushing her hair away from her neck.

"Is it because of me?" Kayla turns to look at him.

"No. Except for helping me get Cam, my parents and I don't see eye to eye. And they only did that so she could be raised how they wanted and when that didn't happen...you know that stereotype of French people being snobs? My parents invented that stereotype," Enjolras gives her a smirk, hoping he can get the tiniest smile from her. He does.

"I'm glad the apple fell very far from the tree," Kayla gives him a kiss.

Enjolras breaks it slowly and returns back to his seat, but even he can't settle the ache in her chest.

"Kayla," Valjean says in a voice so gentle, she has to look at him. "May I walk you down the aisle?"

"You would do that?" Kayla can't swallow the lump in her throat this time.

He stands up and kneels down beside her, his large hand covering hers. "It would be my honor," he smiles, the lines crinkling around his warm hazel eyes.

"Thank you," she chokes out as he stands up to hug her.

Cosette just beams at them.

"Would it be too much if I asked for the dance, too?" Valjean asks as they break apart.

"At this point, you can even kiss the bride," Kayla laughs and looks at Fantine who's got her signature wide, beautiful smile on her face. She brushes her long chestnut waves out of her brown eyes and looks at Enjolras. He perks up immediately. Everyone knows Fantine is one of his favorite people on the planet. He has so much awe and respect for her. She had Cosette so young and struggled for so long until she met Valjean and yet, she never let go of her kindness.

"How about you and I share a dance? Show these two up," she chuckles.

"I would never deny you, Fantine," he kisses her hand.

"You definitely picked a good one, Kayla," Fantine laughs.

That's as far as they get due to the hangovers, but the next morning of planning, Enjolras is back on his feet and arguing with Cosette over where the flowers should go in the church.

"Enj, I don't know why you _care_," Kayla sighs. "Everything Cosette's been doing is great."

"It just looks so fake. We're trying to express our love. Something real and true, not some forced, rich, snobby magazine spread!" Enjolras snaps.

Cosette rubs her forehead and chuckles dryly. "Aw, I didn't think you liked my idea that much."

"I don't know whether I should be touched that he said 'our love' or be upset that it's over flowers?" Kayla arches an eyebrow. Cosette laughs loudly and Enjolras clenches his jaw.

"Enjolras, can I see you in the kitchen?" Marius asks.

Cosette gives him a small smile of gratitude and it makes Kayla's heart jump. Cosette and Marius just understand each other without words. They're both so giving and kind. Just like Cosette's parents. Fantine and Valjean are the most generous people Kayla has ever met. They just work.

Enjolras gets another cup of coffee. "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Look, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I've been talking to Éponine,"Marius says as gingerly as he can.

Enjolras sets his cup down firmly on the counter. "You what?"

"She used to be my best friend, Enjolras. And she was really upset when you met in New York. She really wants to prove to you that she can be there for Cam," Marius explains.

Enjolras sighs. Marius did sacrifice a lot by picking his side all those years ago. "She did send her a birthday gift this year. That _Animal Ark_ series."

"Yeah, that was my idea," Marius admits. "I know why you are this...way... but I just wanted you to know she's not gonna give up."

"That doesn't sound like her," Enjolras says sourly. It sounds like the old her.

"She knows about the wedding."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, she sounded happy for you."

"Hm," Enjolras drinks more of his coffee. There's silence between them for a minute or two until,

"Thanks for being honest, Marius. I've always appreciated that."

"Of course," Marius smiles.

When they come out, Eli and Kayla seem to be in the middle of a discussion that's making her blush.

"I am not playing the bass in a wedding dress!" she shakes her head.

"What's this about a bass?" Enjolras raises his eyebrows.

"Your fianceé and I had a band in college," Eli says proudly.

Everyone except Autumn replies with different variations of "what", "no way", and "get out".

"She was the bassist. I did lead guitar. We both did vocals."

"Chris did the drums, bless his heart and I sometimes did tambourine," Autumn smiles.

"God, Chris. Whatever happened to Chris?" Kayla laughs.

"He got that job in London. Last I heard," Eli squints, trying to remember.

"What did you play?" Harper's blue eyes widen with interest.

"We wrote some stuff and then did a lot of Fleetwood Mac covers," Kayla laughs, remembering.

"That little dance thing you did during 'The Chain' was my favorite!" Autumn claps.

Kayla buries her face in her hands.

"There was a dance?" Grantaire arches a dark eyebrow.

"I was eighteen! Shut up!" Kayla whines from behind her hands.

"Why didn't this come up when you were drunk?" Harper demands. "Or did it and we don't remember-Cosette!

"This did not come up at all!" Cosette puts her hands up.

"Does anyone have a bass?" Grantaire grins deviously.

"I am not playing!" Kayla stands up. "Eli and I haven't played in forever. Not since we were like 22."

"I still play," Eli smirks and Kayla shoots daggers at him.

"He does. He writes me songs," Autumn puts her hand on her chest as Cosette, Fantine, Harper, and Camille coo.

"We don't have a drummer!" Kayla crosses her legs and folds her arms over her chest.

Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, and Combeferre all stare at Courfeyrac in perfect sync that Kayla's pretty sure she imagined it. Courfeyrac raises his hand proudly. "I play the drums."

"Okay, but it's not like you have a bass with you or a guitar," Kayla looks at Eli.

"He has them at the hotel," Autumn grins.

"Did you plan this shi-crap?" Kayla snarls.

"No, but it worked out perfectly," Eli gives her a crooked smile.

The night before the wedding, Autumn convinces Kayla that it's bad luck for her to stay in the house, so Eli has to crash on the couch while the women sit in bed. It's one in the morning and they still haven't slept.

"You're going to the chapel and you're gonna married," Autumn says in a sing song voice.

Kayla shakes her head.

"You know you're not really whispering," Eli sighs, dangling his legs over the couch.

"Shut up, husband," Autumn grins. "You should practice that one."

"Your marriage advice sucks," Kayla snickers.

"And mine is go to sleep," Eli grumbles.

Autumn grins at her best friend. "He means it this time."

"I can tell," Kayla smirks.

Autumn turns out the light and Kayla hopes she can go to sleep.  
In the morning, Kayla's glad that Eli told them to go to bed because she feels like she barely slept. They meet Cam, Cosette, Fantine and Harper at the restaurant for the bride brunch.

"How you feeling?" Cosette raises her eyebrows as she sips her coffee.

"I just need it to be four o'clock," Kayla sighs.

"Don't be nervous. The wedding will be beautiful. Papa didn't sleep either," Camille smiles.

"That's comforting," Kayla laughs.

"It means he cares," Cosette reminds her.

"I was with Jean for four years and I still didn't sleep a wink before the ceremony," Fantine gives Kayla a warm smile. Kayla's heart jumps.

"Éponine got me so drunk before my wedding, I just passed out," Cosette says before she realizes who she mentioned. She shoots a look at Kayla and Camille.

"I can't imagine you drunk," Kayla laughs. She doesn't want Camille to feel like her mother's name is Voldemort. Cosette relaxes immediately.

"It was the only time I've ever been that drunk. I learned my lesson," Cosette shakes her head.

"I'm sure I'll be super nervous," Harper chuckles, tucking her long brunette tresses behind her ear.

"You will. I took a sleeping pill before my wedding," Autumn shrugs.

"Yeah and I had to drag you out of bed," Kayla reminds her.

"I made it to the ceremony."

"A half and hour late," Eli walks in with his camera.

"I _made it_ to the ceremony," Autumn tosses her red hair over her shoulder.

Eli shakes his head and snaps a few pictures of the women chatting before disappearing to see the guys. He returns when Fantine is curling Kayla's hair. He doesn't stay long because he has to go to the other side of the church to see the groom. He's moving around with such stealth, Kayla wonders if he's part ninja.

"Thank you for doing this," Kayla looks at her in the mirror as Eli leaves.

"Of course," Fantine begins piecing her long dark strands above her head," I did Cosette's hair for her wedding, why wouldn't I do yours?"

"Cosette's your daughter," Kayla hates how vulnerable she sounds.

"Cosette raved about you when she came to Chicago for Christmas three years ago. She said you were a great fit for Enjolras, but of course, he didn't see it. When Camille told her you were dating, Cosette was overjoyed. I knew you must've been something special and when we met last Thanksgiving, I knew she was right. You've made this family whole again and trust me, that isn't easy," Fantine stops and faces Kayla. "Cosette's father, Felix, ran out on me when Cosette was very young. I met Jean when she was about Camille's age and it changed my life. I finally felt what it was like to be safe and loved. When I saw Enjolras look at you, I knew you did that for him."

Kayla can't stop the tears if she tried. They slide down her face and Fantine embraces her in a tight hug. Fantine's the mother she always wished she had. She pulls back and wipes Kayla's tears.

"Good thing Cosette hasn't done your makeup yet," she kisses her on the forehead.

"Yeah, good thing," she swallows hard.

Cosette comes in once Fantine finished putting Kayla's hair up.

"You have the best lips," she smiles as she puts the lipstick on her.

"Says the woman who looks like an angel," Kayla scoffs.

Cosette rolls her blue eyes.

"Where's Cam?" Kayla asks, realizing she hasn't seen in her in the past two hours.

"Harper's showing her how she's supposed to walk down the aisle with the flower basket. She's been practicing all week, but she doesn't think she has it. Look up, please," Cosette explains as she applies another layer to her eyeliner.

"She's gonna be fine," Kayla sighs.

"Oh yeah," Cosette doesn't doubt it.

Kayla doesn't get a break once her makeup is done because Autumn comes in and helps Fantine with her dress. "I'm gonna trip over this," Kayla huffs as she messes with the large skirt.

"No, you'll be fine," Fantine shakes her head.

Autumn fixes the shrug. "Now, fidget and this will look beautiful. You can take it off at the reception. It's detachable."

"So bossy, Fashionista Tumnus," Kayla teases.

"Shut up, Kaywala," she smirks.

Fantine places the veil on the back of her head and steps back. "Now, let's look at you."

The door opens and Cosette, Harper and Camille walk in. They all gasp.  
The white gown has a full, draped net pick-up skirt and the crystal beaded corset surrounded by gold embroidered swirls catches in the light. Her dark hair is up in an elegant swept back bun and two diamond earrings shine in her ears. Kayla thought about a simpler dress, until Autumn convinced her to go the princess route. The fashionista's right. She looks magical.

Everyone is quiet until Fantine breaks the silence.

"You look stunning." The warmth in her brown eyes and the pride in her voice makes Kayla's eyes burn, but she blinks back the tears.

"Now you can't make me cry this time. My makeup is done," she chuckles.

"No tears, I promise," Fantine grins.

"You clean up good," Autumn winks at her.

"So do you," Kayla winks back.

"I know, right?" Autumn twirls in her teal dress and swishes flowing layered skirt. "Chiffon is a very nice choice."

"It's not like you designed them or anything," Kayla smirks.

Autumn grins. "See the pleated bodice works for all of us. I just wish I had more boob," she says as she yanks up the strapless bust. She looks at Harper and Cosette. "See, they've got the right amount of boob."

Fantine and Cosette laugh loudly with the same laugh.

"I'll see you in there," Fantine walks out.

"Cam, lemme see you, baby. I haven't seen you," Kayla smiles at her.

Camille walks over to her and Kayla bends down to adjust the pink and white flowers on her white headband. "You picked a great dress," she smiles, her blue eyes scanning the white tea length dress.

"Thanks. I really like this," she runs her hands down the beaded gems on the bodice and over the flower sash. "It matches yours," a shaky hand touches the corset, tracing the gems.

"Yes it does," Kayla kisses her hand and Camille hugs her.

"I love you, Maman."

"I love you too, baby," she kisses her forehead as they break apart.

"You look bloody gorgeous," Harper's crisp English accent shines through.

"Thanks, Harp."

"Let's go over your walk one more time, yeah?" she looks at Camille.

"Yeah! It has to be perfect!" Camille runs out the door and Harper waves.

"So you nervous?" Autumn widens her hazel eyes.

"I don't know if I wanna puke or pee," Kayla answers honestly.

"Probably both."

"Yeah, both," Cosette and Autumn say in unison.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Cosette gives her a light hug.

"Thank you, Cosette."

Cosette walks to the other side of the church to see the men. She doesn't make herself known as she watches Enjolras pacing while Combeferre tries to calm him down.

"It's going to be fine! Your wedding will be wonderful. Stop breathing like that. You're not giving birth."

"Shut up," Enjolras rubs his hands on his pants. "This one has to go right, Ferre. I can't-"

"Kayla would never," Cosette says finally. "She's as nervous as you are right now. She loves you."

"She is?" Enjolras rushes over to her and hugs her.  
Cosette laughs. "Yes, she is." She pulls back. "Don't you two look dapper."

"And you look beautiful," he smiles.

"You do. Good thing you're married," Combeferre grins.

Cosette shakes her head. "See ya in there, boys. We're on soon." She goes and finds Eli, telling him to inform the bride.

Eli pops his head in the door, but doesn't want to interrupt the moment.

"I hope Combeferre can hold Enjolras up because he's gonna be floored," Autumn kisses Kayla's cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Kayla takes her hand and squeezes.

"Autumn, ceremony's about to start," he says finally.

"That's my cue," Autumn winks at her best friend.

"Here we go," Kayla lets out a slow breath.

"You look gorgeous, Kay," Eli says and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks, Eli."

Autumn gives her a final smile before walking out with her husband. Eli goes inside to his spot in the front so he can get the best photos.

"She's a dream, mate," he says to Enjolras as he's walking to his place.  
Enjolras smiles to himself, before looking at the door.

Since there were only three groomsmen, they decided they should just escort the bridesmaids. Grantaire didn't want the responsibility of being a groomsman and is perfectly happy chatting up Kayla's editor, Katie March, in the second pew. Marius escorts his wife down the aisle before taking a spot next to Enjolras. Courfeyrac keeps stealing glances at Harper and Enjolras resists the temptation to roll his eyes. Courfeyrac gives Enjolras the tiniest of nudges when he stands next to him and receives a glare from the groom.

Autumn looks at Combeferre as they wait for the doors to open. "You clean up nice, Doc," she whispers.

Combeferre chuckles. He feels his neck get hot, even though he knows she's kidding, and gives her a dimpled smile. "Thanks, you do too."

"You ready to get our dance on at the reception?" Autumn raises her eyebrows and shakes her shoulders.

"I'll sweep ya off your feet," he winks and loops his arm around hers.

"Good man," she nods.

The doors open and they walk down the aisle. Combeferre takes his place next to Enjolras.

"Breathe," he whispers.

Enjolras lets out a shaky breath and Combeferre smiles.

Camille waltzes down the aisle, much more confident than before and scatters the flower petals across the floor. She gives her father a big smile, which he returns immediately, before taking a seat next to Fantine in the front row. She gives Enjolras a thumbs up.

"You ready?" Valjean looks at Kayla.

"As I'll ever be," Kayla smiles.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You've already been a wonderful mother to Camille for over a year now. This is just making it official," he tells her. Knowing what Fantine said, it means so much coming from him. If you didn't know, you'd think Valjean was the only father Cosette ever had.

"Thank you for doing this," Kayla says quickly, knowing the doors will open soon.

"I'm honored," Valjean smiles.

Before Kayla can reply, the music plays and the doors open. She's glad Valjean is guiding her because she can't feel her legs. He helps her up the steps to the altar and lifts her veil. He places a kiss on her cheek and Kayla smiles. Enjolras can't take his eyes off her. Eli was right. She's like something out of a dream.

His deep ocean blue eyes lock onto her sky blue ones. Enjolras doesn't want to look away.

"Sebastian Enjolras and Kayla Sherman, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told," the pastor tells them, but Enjolras barely hears him. All he sees is her.

Kayla can't help but smile at how he's looking at her. She's seen those focused eyes stare legal briefs, watch Camille perform at a piano recital, but she's never seen them staring at her like they are now. It sweeps the breath out of her lungs.

Autumn steps forward for the reading. "Jane Austen, one of Kayla's favorite writers, once wrote 'Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance'. I don't mean to insult Miss Austen, but I've been married for four years and she never got married, so I think I can challenge her a bit," she smiles.

Everyone laughs and Kayla smiles at her best friend who actually blushes before continuing.

"From what I've found happiness has to be earned, so how can it be by chance? I don't think there's anything harder than marriage, besides having a child," she smiles at Camille," but there's nothing better. You'll need each other every day and there will be days that you think it's impossible, but it's only impossible if you stop working together. Kayla and Enjolras, I think out of anyone, you two have earned your happiness and I hope it starts, officially, today as you start your marriage."

Kayla beams at Autumn who goes back next to Cosette. The pastor asks for the rings. Combeferre reaches into his jacket and pulls out the box with the rings, handing them to Enjolras. Kayla's a little nervous of what he's going to say as he takes her hands in his. She let him pick out the vows and has no idea of what's coming.

"Kayla," he looks down at their hands and back to her eyes," I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict. Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure. Your student and your teacher. Your consolation in disappointment. Your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, for all the days of my life."

The tears she has been trying to keep back, finally break through and slip down her cheeks as he slides the ring onto her finger. She takes a moment to gather herself and takes the ring out of the box. She's glad she has to repeat what the pastor says or otherwise, she'd be a mess.

"Enjolras, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict. Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure. Your student and your teacher. Your consolation in disappointment. Your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, for all the days of my life," she smiles and places the ring on his finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor says.

Enjolras lunges forward, taking her face in his hands and kisses Kayla full on the mouth. She's taken aback by his passion coming from the man who rarely holds her hand in public. Autumn whoops while everyone claps. They break apart and Kayla stumbles a bit.

"Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names to the certificate of marriage," the pastor looks at Autumn and Combeferre who move to the altar. Autumn winks at Kayla before signing and Combeferre is grinning from ear to ear, his dimples big enough to stick a quarter in.

"For the first time, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Enjolras."

The music begins to play and everyone cheers. Enjolras kisses Kayla again and dips her; he's so happy. She breaks it, by bursting with laughter. He pulls her back to her feet and they share a look. Kayla nods. He takes hold of her hand and hoists Camille from the pew onto his hip. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder as they all walk down the aisle. Apart from her birth, Enjolras can't remember being happier.

Eli gathers them all outside of the church to take the photos. The groom and his men pick Kayla up, with difficulty because her large skirt. Eli gets a really nice one of all the bridesmaids and one of Enjolras and Kayla with Camille. After these photos, Kayla tells him to only take pictures of the big events at the reception, so that he can enjoy himself. He's her best friend before her photographer.

The reception is inside the Hilton. Cosette decorated it beautifully with Chinese lanterns. Grantaire made himself the DJ and announces the bridal party as they walk in.

"She's incredibly beautiful and doesn't look her age at all. Seriously. How is that? And if I continue, he'll kick my ass! Fantine and Jean Valjean!"

Valjean shoots a look to Grantaire who hides a bit behind his microphone and Fantine touches her husband's shoulder, shaking her head as they sit down.

"She's practically an angel and we're all still jealous she picked Marius, Cosette Pontmercy!"

Cosette laughs as she makes it to the table.

"He's loyal, he's kind, he's practically a beagle and still makes us all look bad, Marius Pontmercy!"

Marius stares at Grantaire before clapping and taking a seat next to his wife.

"He's a shrewd legal mind, but you'd never guess it. He's a catch and he's single-Julien Courfeyrac!"

Courfeyrac winks at the tables before sitting down.

"Yes, that's her real name, she's really gorgeous and could be a superhero, Harper Phoenix!"

Harper grins from ear to ear and sits next to Courfeyrac.

"She's our matron of honor. She's tall. She's a fox. I'm really mad Kayla didn't introduce us before, but her husband's taking the photos so I'll shut up-Autumn Hall!"

Autumn bows repeatedly before sitting down.

"He's our best man! He's kinda boring, but maybe the ladies like get him a girlfriend. I think he works too hard, but he's a great guy, Dr. Nicolas Combeferre!" Combeferre marches over to the sound system and flicks Grantaire in the ear before sitting down.

"She's the coolest eight year old ever. She's gonna rule the world and we should bow down to her now, just to be safe-Camille Enjolras!"  
Camille grins and bows before skipping over to the table.

"Finally, it's about damn time. She's more patient than Mother Teresa and he's our fearless leader, but seriously, he needs to relax- Kayla and Sebastian Enjolras!" he grins. "This is Henri Grantaire out!" he walks over to the bridal party table and sits next to Autumn until Eli gives him such a deathly glare, he goes to his spot.

Kayla and Enjolras greet everyone as they come up to the table, thanking them for coming while the party gets started on the appetizers and drinks. It doesn't take very long and Kayla stands up when it's done.

"Thank you all for being apart of this truly special day. We are so honored to have you celebrate with this meal," Kayla smiles.

Camille starts cheering and Enjolras laughs. Kayla has to remind her to eat slowly even though she's so hungry. Enjolras laces his fingers through Kayla's as Autumn stands up once everyone has started to eat.

"I know, her again? Why can't she just let us eat? Her speech was weird enough at the wedding," Autumn smiles and everyone laughs.

"Well, I'm the matron of honor, so I'm required to talk. If you all forgot my wonderful introduction by Grantaire, I'm Autumn Hall. I'm a fox and R, I'm definitely married. Kayla has been my best friend since I was a silly college freshman. We were in the same hall and luckily hated our roommates. After that transfer, my transition from Scotland to Chicago was so much easier and it's all because of her. If it wasn't for Kayla, I would not be married to my wonderful husband, Eli. They had a business writing class together and hit it off, but thankfully not like that. You've been with me, Kay, for some of the biggest moments of my life and I'm so happy I can be here for you. We both are. We love you so much. I just pray that you and Enjolras can have days of joy, laughter, and happiness like Eli and I have. Remember, you're the boss now, Kay, and Enjolras, I will fly from LA to smack you over the head if I have to. To my favorite couple, Kayla and Enjolras!"

Kayla stands up and hugs Autumn. "Thank you," she whispers in her ear.

"Of course, babe," Autumn smiles and pulls back.

"Thanks, Autumn," Enjolras grins and gives her a hug.

Combeferre waits a little bit, so that he's not right after Autumn. Her speech was so natural, sweet, and funny. He doesn't know how he's going to follow that.

"Good evening, I'm Nicolas Combeferre."

"And I'm an alcoholic!" Grantaire shouts and receives a roar of laughter.

"Haha, R. You're so clever. We know he's already started on the wine. Anyways. I've been best friends with Enjolras since we were seven. He was even more difficult then. When Grantaire introduced us to Kayla, I was rooting for you two from the start, but Enjolras took forever. I had to listen to many complaining calls from my beautiful goddaughter about how blind you were. Thankfully, you finally saw the light and we're here today. I'm a doctor, who's never been married, and I'm not as eloquent as Jehan could've been, so I'm going to let my favorite writer do the talking for me.

Shakespeare wrote:

'Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,or bends with the remover to remove: O no! it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.'

Enjolras, Kayla, I know you two can make it through anything. I love you both and wish you all the happiness in the world. You too, Cam. To Enjolras and Kayla!" Combeferre lifts his glass and Enjolras smiles at him. Combeferre goes over and pats him on the back.

After dinner, Grantaire announces its time to cut the cake before they really get the party started. Cosette directs a waiter as he wheels the cake out. The cake design was completely in Cosette's hands. Since it's November, Cosette had a fall cake made: three tier with white with brown and copper ribbons around each of them directed and topped with orange and brown sugar leaf bundles.

"Oh Cosette, it's gorgeous," Kayla wraps her arms around her.

"I'm so happy you like it," Cosette pulls back, "I thought it might look too fake." She shoots a look at Enjolras.

"It's beautiful, Cosette."

Enjolras places his hands over Kayla's as she holds the knife. She shakes a little, but he tightens his grip and she steadies hers. He brings the fork to her lips, but she pulls the piece off and places it in his mouth. He chuckles and takes her lead, about to put the cake in her mouth and smashes it against her lips. She laughs, surprised and plants a big kiss on his mouth, smearing the frosting. Everyone claps as she pulls back.

After cleaning off their faces, Enjolras gives her a slow kiss.

The cake is passed around and once everyone has a piece, Kayla and Enjolras move to the center of the dance floor for their first dance. A cover of "Crazy Love" by Michael Bublé plays as Kayla wraps her arms around her husband's neck and sways back and forth to the music. Enjolras whispers in her ear and she rests her head on his shoulder. Camille gives her godfather a look and fist bumps him. Fantine and Enjolras share a dance while Kayla dances with Valjean, before the dance floor is open to all the guests.

Grantaire has a playlist and wastes no time getting to the dance floor with Kayla's boss. She doesn't seem to mind at all. All the women dance to Beyoncé even though most of them aren't single. Kayla and Cam dance to "Jump in Line" cementing her new obsession with _Beetlejuice._ Grantaire stops the music so that Kayla can throw her bouquet which is caught by Harper who jumps up and down. Enjolras flings Kayla's blue garter into the crowd and Combeferre catches it easily, probably because he's the tallest of the Amis, not counting Enjolras and Marius. Soon after that, around nine, Fantine and Valjean say goodnight, taking Cam with them.

The alcohol continues to flow and produces many hilarious results. Harper and Courfeyrac both return to the tent after a suspiciously long trip to the bathroom. She laughs, very drunk and leans into him. Combeferre shares a look with the bride and groom and they all reach the same conclusion: hooking up in the bathroom wedding style. Grantaire asks to dance with the bride and ends up grinding on her until Enjolras shoots him a deadly glare. Kayla laughs so hard, she nearly falls over. A hip hop song that Enjolras plays and Kayla and Autumn go crazy. Something about shoes and jeans. None of the guys seem to care because Autumn's pretending to grind on Kayla and suddenly, it's very distracting. The second "Burning Down the House" by Talking Heads comes on Kayla, Autumn, and Eli seem to jump up in unison and break out into their own dance.

"What was that?" Enjolras asks, surrounded by a bunch of baffled Amis.

"College," the trio shrug and say in unison.

It's almost eleven when they decide to call it quits. The bridesmaids help Kayla out of her dress and into a much shorter, sleek modern blue dress. Cosette had her hand in that one. The guests shake sparklers as Kayla and Enjolras run to the limousine and wave goodbye.

Due to Enjolras' two month hiatus, they're on one another the second after he sets her down after crossing the threshold. After tossing her dress to the floor and shaking out of his suit, he pushes her on the bed.

"I had ling-"

"Doesn't matter," he breathes against her lips as he gets on top of her.

His mouth brushes over every inch of her until she's crying out his name. It is definitely worth the wait. She's panting heavily when she feels him and locks her ankles around his back. The headboard rocks into the wall as every one of her sighs is paired with his groans. They've never been so in sync. Her nails dig into his back as his body shudders with hers. He collapses on top of her, burying his face in her neck. Her fingers slowly comb through his hair as their breathing begins to steady.

"I love you, Mrs. Enjolras," he whispers against her damp skin.

"I love you, Mr. Enjolras," she sighs. "You know what the best part of all this is?"

"What?" Enjolras picks his head up.

"Now that we're married, I can adopt Cam," she smiles.

Enjolras kisses her softly. "I love you."  
- - - - -

_When you're walking on moonbeams, staring out to sea. Cause if your skin was soil, how long do you think before they start diggin'?_

"Maman, I can't find my shoes. The blue ones we got last week," Camille says as she comes down the stairs.

"Did you check under the bed?" Kayla asks.

"No..." Camille says slowly.

"Check under the bed and then get your coat. Éponine should be here in a few minutes."

Since Camille expressed an interest in seeing her, Éponine starts visiting once every month and even wants to do something for Christmas for her. It's progress. Camille gives Enjolras and Kayla a hug before running out the door. While she's out, Combeferre comes over for dinner like usual with Grantaire and Courfeyrac.

"You look kinda nervous, Ferre?" Kayla raises her eyebrows.

"I have something to tell you," Combeferre sighs.

"You're pregnant?" Grantaire grins. "I'm not the father!"

"Shut up," Combeferre glares at him. "I got a job in New York," he says slowly.

"You what?" Enjolras stares at him. He never expected his best friend to leave him. He's always been there. Always.

Combeferre sees the hurt and shock spread across Enjolras' face. His brown eyebrows come together and he scratches his beard, trying to find out a way to explain. He really doesn't want to leave them. They're his family.

"I'm not getting anywhere at St. John's, so I applied. I didn't think I'd get it, but I did. I'll finally get to really work in pediatrics instead of sometimes getting to see kids and then getting shoved off into the ER. I hate leaving you guys, but I mean, fearless leader, you're married. I feel better knowing you and Cam will be okay," Combeferre smiles at Kayla.

"Aw, Ferre," she squeezes his shoulder.

"And I'll still try to visit for major holidays," he smiles.

"You better," Courfeyrac gives him a look.

"When do you leave?" Kayla asks. She's really going to miss him. He's become her best friend too.

"After Christmas," he explains.

"So in a month?" Enjolras sighs.

"We'll throw you a big party," Kayla grabs Enjolras' hand under the table. He squeezes back immediately.

"I am happy for you, Ferre. I really am. I'm just gonna...you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"The Marble Statue is showing emotions," Grantaire smirks. "This is big. I'll miss you too, Ferre."

"I'm going to New York not Madrid!" Combeferre laughs.

The door opens and Kayla tenses.

"You're gonna have to tell Cam. I don't know how she'll take it," she looks at him.

Combeferre's smile fades. He swallows hard. "How do I tell her?"

"Hey, baby. How was the Art Institute?" Kayla asks as Camille walks in the kitchen.

"Great!" Camille sits down next to Combeferre and he can feel the ache in his chest growing. "Why do you guys look so sad?"

"Ferre has some news," Enjolras tells her and looks at Kayla.

"I got a job in New York, kiddo," he says looking into her big blue eyes.

"You what?" she gives him the same look her father did about ten minutes ago.

"It's a great position in pediatrics. You know I only got into it because of you," he picks her up and puts her on his lap. It used to be so much easier when she wasn't ten years old.

"But I'm gonna miss you," she throws her arms around his neck.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too," he sighs. "But we'll still have Christmas and we can Skype. It'll just be like how it is with Marius and Cosette, except you'll see me more. So I guess it's more like Autumn and Eli. You can come out and visit me. We could go to a show?"

"On Broadway?" her eyes light up.

"Yeah, on Broadway. We can see _Phantom_," he arches an eyebrow.

"That would be really awesome," she smiles.

"It's a date," he kisses her hair.

_And if your life was gold, how long would you think you'd stay livin'?_

Éponine drops Camille off at the house. It's almost Thanksgiving. Kayla's in the kitchen, at the sink, and hears Camille clear her throat.

"What's up, babe?" she asks, turning around.

"Éponine wants to talk to you and Papa."

"Oh. Where is she?" she looks for her at the door.

"She's waiting outside," Camille jerks her head.

"Tell her to come in," she nods.

Camille hangs on the stairs trying to listen to their conversation when they tell her to go upstairs.

Enjolras folds his arms across his chest as Kayla gets Éponine tea. He hasn't really talked to her since their fight almost five years ago. He doesn't count answering the phone and handing it over to Camille or Kayla as talking. It's just easier that way. Just because Camille wants a relationship with her, doesn't mean he has to have one.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

Éponine tucks her hair behind her ear and gives Kayla a smile of thanks. She sips her tea first and sets the cup down on the table. She looks at both of them.

"I want to be a more permanent part of Camille's life. I've been doing this monthly visiting and holiday thing for almost two years now. I didn't want to press it at first, but I'm not going anywhere."

Enjolras presses his lips together. "You mean custody?"

"No...not yet at least, but something more regular. Constant. The only catch is-I can't keep doing these trips. I make money, but I don't make as much as you two," Éponine explains.

Kayla speaks before Enjolras can because he's never as calm as he should be when it comes to Éponine. "So for what you want to work, we'd have to move to New York?" her tone is steady, she just wants to clarify.

"Yes. I know it's a lot to ask," she nods.

"Yeah, Éponine, it is-"

Kayla shoots him a look and he stops. "_It is_," she says gently," but if Camille wants something more permanent too, we want to make her happy."

Éponine relaxes slightly. She's never had that kind of control or sway with Enjolras. She's always had to fight him from the minute they met. She couldn't remember the steady moments; not now. She brings herself back to the present.

"So you need talk to Camille?" Éponine's dark eyes focus on Kayla's sky blue ones.

"Yeah. Then we'll figure it out from there?" Kayla nods.

"Thank you," she swallows hard. It went a lot easier than she expected.

She finishes her tea quickly, not wanting to linger.

Kayla walks her out and when she comes back, Enjolras is on his feet.

"I can't believe-"

Kayla holds up her hand. "We have a listener. Cam, can you come down here, please?"

"How'd you know?" Camille's shocked.

"I heard you. Next time you wanna eavesdrop, sit down on the stair. Standing leads to a lot more sound," Kayla smirks. "So, what do you wanna do, babe?"

Camille looks down at the table. She knows Papa isn't happy about all this, but Maman is as cool as always. "I think I wanna move to New York?"

"You think, huh?" Kayla tries to meet her gaze.

"Well. I would like to see Éponine more than I do. And Uncle Ferre is in New York and Harper?" she shrugs.

"You don't have to justify yourself, sweetie," Kayla's hand rests on her shoulder. "If you wanna go, you wanna go."

"But Papa, I know-"

"Don't worry about him. This is about you," their blue eyes meet.

"I wanna go."

"Okay. Now, this may not be right away. We've got a lot to figure out."

"I understand."

"Good," Kayla pulls her into a hug. It's a lot easier than it used to be since she reaches her chest now.

Camille pulls back and looks nervously at her dad.

"I just want you to be happy, Cammie," he gives her a smile. She rushes into his arms and he rests his chin on her head.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too."

It's after Camille goes to bed when Enjolras starts pacing around their bedroom as he vents to Kayla.

"I just it's not just the move. What if they start getting close and then Cam ignores you? You don't deserve that. And even if she doesn't, what if they get closer and you feel slighted?" Enjolras stares at her.

Kayla chuckles. "Enjolras, Cam loves me and I love her. That's not gonna change. She's the most giving girl I know. I'm not worried."

Enjolras sighs and kneels next to the bed, resting his head in her lap. "I know. I just don't know if I can trust her."

"She's really trying, Enj. I understand where you're coming from, but she wants to be a part of Cam's life and more importantly, Cam wants her there. We have to support that."

"I guess."

"You guess? You know. It's gonna be a hard adjustment, but we'll get through this."

"You're the best," he mumbles into her lap.

Kayla laughs and shakes her head.

The move takes about three months. It wasn't the best decision to move in January, but it was easier to enroll Camille into a new school after Christmas break. Courfeyrac and Enjolras established their own firm right after Kayla and Enjolras got married. Courfeyrac has been making so many trips to New York this year that finding clients and an office space was rather painless. None of them knew why he was going to New York, but he seemed more than overjoyed about the move.

Enjolras keeps their best clients in Chicago satisfied by telling them he is willing to travel back whenever they need him. Grantaire complains that he's being abandoned, but he just doesn't have the money yet to follow them. Harper finds Kayla a position at her magazine and swears it'll be just like old times. They were planning on making the move out to the Far West suburbs of Chicago before she hit high school in two years, so they find house in Long Island. Enjolras complains about rich boating yuppies, but it is the best environment for his child and the commute isn't terrible.

Enjolras turns into the driveway. It's odd having to need a driveway or actually use his car for more than the occasional trip. Kayla is going to buy a car. She never had to use one before. It's snowing as they pull up on the house.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" Camille squeals. They knew she'd love it, so they kept it a surprise.

There's a wrap around porch and a nice yard. She's never had a yard or a porch before. She's jumping up and down for Papa to unlock the door, so she can run in. She bolts up stairs and turns.

"This is definitely my room!" she looks out into the front yard from her window, before running back downstairs. "There's a back yard too?"

"I think it's safe to say, she likes it," Kayla smiles.

"Loves it," Enjolras corrects.

"Happy Housewarming!" Harper yells before walking in the door.

"Harp!" Kayla wraps her arms around her.

"Your house is brilliant. Looks like you can finally get an office to write a book!"

"You wanna write a book?" Courfeyrac asks as he walks in.

"I'm thinking about it. Hey, Courf."

"So when are we seeing your places?" Kayla asks gesturing at both of them.

"Well, it won't take too long seeing as it's the same place," Harper grins wide.

"You two?" Enjolras stares at them.

"Yep," Harper plants a kiss on Courfeyrac's cheek.

Camille walks in just as Harper's pulling back. "So that's why you've been making all those trips to New York!"

"Guilty," Courfeyrac shrugs.

"I never thought you'd settle down. I thought you loved the romancing part instead of the actual women," Enjolras stares at him.

"What can I say? She's a catch," Courfeyrac slings his arm around her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kayla hugs them both.

"Thanks, love," Harper smiles. "Now, let's help you unpack."

Combeferre pulls up as Courfeyrac and Enjolras struggle with one of the boxes.

"Ferre's here, good, we need you!" Courfeyrac groans.

"Just a second, I need to put in this in the house first," he says, carrying a heavy box of his own.

"Uncle Ferre!" Camille sprints to him, but can't hug him because of the box.

"What's that?"

"It's my housewarming gift," he smiles at both Kayla and Enjolras.

"Open it."

"The box has holes it in," Camille's confused as she takes the lid off. A golden retriever puppy pops out and licks her face.

"Your parents decided it was about time you had a dog, He's a boy," Combeferre grins.

"He's so adorable, oh my gosh! We are so naming him Brinkley," she laughs as the puppy jumps on her chest.

"Then why don't you put this on him and take him around the yard," he hands her a leash and collar.

"Awesome," Camille squeals and bolts outside with Brinkley.

"Brinkley?" Combeferre repeats.

"_You've Got Mail_," Kayla explains," that's Tom Hanks' dog's name."

"Oh," Combeferre nods.

"I love that movie," Harper sighs.

"Éponine should be here later," Combeferre tells them.

"You talked to her?" Enjolras asks cautiously.

"I've been talking to her. We're friends...again. She came into the hospital right when I was settling in. She was visiting a friend who had just had a baby and since she was back in Cam's life and I didn't know anyone here, besides Harper, we became friends. She's really changed, Enj. I mean, she's still 'Ponine, but she's stable now," Combeferre explains.

Enjolras tries not to flinch at her nickname. He hasn't heard anyone call her that in years. He understands. They were always friends and it had to be lonely without Les Amis.

"Was it your idea? The move?" Enjolras asks.

"No, that was Éponine and a little help from Marius. The trip expenses were starting to hurt her and she wanted to see Cam more. I think it worked out, don't you?" Combeferre gestures to the house.

"I think so," Kayla gives Enjolras a look and smiles.

Enjolras looks outside and sees Brinkley chasing Camille. "Yeah, Ferre. It did."

_I'm walking on moonbeams and staring out to sea. If a door be closed, then a row of homes start building. And tear your curtains down, for sunlight is like gold_

Enjolras is woken up to the sound of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" blaring from Camille's room. He rubs his eyes and makes his way down the hallway. When he looks in, Kayla and Camille are lip synching and dancing around with feather boas while Brinkley barks and tries to steal the boas. They notice Enjolras and he gets roped in by a purple boa. He spits the feathers out of his mouth.

"We had to kick off her birthday with a bang," Kayla pants as they collapse on Cam's bed.

"Happy Fourteenth Birthday, baby girl," Enjolras kisses her hair.

"Thanks, Papa," she smiles.

"So what are the birthday plans, ladies?" he asks removing the boa from around his neck and standing up.

"Well, you have to make your famous birthday pancakes," Camille gives him a look," and then Mom is taking me to the Met and we're gonna have lunch in the city. And then I come back here to spend time with Maman."

"I'm gonna show you two romantic comedies that you weren't old enough to watch yet," Kayla smiles.

"I can't wait," Camille claps her hands together.

"Who allowed you to get so old?" Enjolras asks.

"I don't know. I mean, you're practically a senior citizen now," Camille smirks.

"I am not! I'm thirty six! That is not old!" he gives her a look.

"That is _so_ old. You can get half priced tickets at the movies now," her blue eyes widen.

Enjolras puts his hand over his heart. "If I'm that old, what does that make Kayla?"

"She's not old. She's thirty two," Camille shrugs.

"That doesn't make any sense," he shakes his head.

"I don't care, I like it," Kayla laughs.

Éponine arrives after breakfast and Enjolras makes a beeline to his office. Kayla gives her a smile and waves as she leaves with Camille. The Met is phenomenal and Camille just wants to live there. They end up spending nearly three hours there, but neither minds. They have lunch in Central Park and Camille is intrigued by how many times Éponine's phone goes off.

"Who's texting you?"

"It's just Ferre. He wishes you a happy birthday and says he'll call you tonight," Éponine explains.

"Oh, okay, cool," Camille takes a big bite of her pretzel.

Éponine's shoulders relax and Camille notices. Her phone is still going off.

"Why is he texting you so much?"

"He's just-he knows I'm out with you and it's just..." Éponine licks her lips.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You're blushing and stammering. Oh. My. God."

"I am not blushing! Camille, why are you freaking out?" Éponine tucks her dark hair behind her ear.

"You are _so_ dating Uncle Ferre," Camille claps her hands over her mouth.

"Camille-"

"For how long? Does Papa know?" her blue eyes widen with interest.

Éponine lets out a short sigh. She has the perfect blend of Enjolras' persistence and her perception.

"It's only been a couple months and no, he does not know. I don't exactly have the best relationship with your father," she says curtly.

"I know. He doesn't know how to talk to you," Camille sighs.

"I know," Éponine thought he would by now.

"But Maman-" Camille blushes and corrects herself, not wanting to hurt Éponine's feelings," Kayla likes you."

"I envy Kayla's patience," is all she can think to say right now. "Please, don't tell him. Not yet. Combeferre wants to do it. You get that, right?"

"Yeah," Camille nods," I get it."

"Thanks, sweetie," Éponine hugs her daughter.

"It's fine. I think it's pretty cool, by the way," Camille smiles.

"You do?" she just stares at her for a moment.

"Yeah. I love you both and if you make each other happy, then I'm happy," she beams at her.

"You are the best," Éponine kisses her hair. "Now, I have your present."

"I thought my present was going to the Met?" Camille tilts her head to the side. Éponine is surprised for only a second. The gesture is just so entirely Enjolras.

"That was half of it. This is the other half," she pulls the present out of her bag and hands it to her.

Camille grins and rips it open. "A Disney sheet music book?"

"It has over a hundred songs. I thought it'd keep you busy. For the duets, you can play with Kayla. She's much better at piano than I am,"

she laughs a little. "You can use that for your voice lessons too," she adds with a grin.

"But you can help me with the singing, right?" Camille asks immediately.

"Of course!" Éponine loves sharing music with her daughter, even though sketching and painting are her true passions.

"This is so awesome! Thanks, Mom!" Camille throws her arms around her and Éponine lets out a content sigh.

"Of course, my darling."

While Kayla is making dinner, Camille listens to her birthday wishes. Eli sings and plays guitar while Autumn plays the tambourine. Camille wonders if Eli was cross because she missed their weekend guitar lesson via Skype. Kayla doubts it. Courfeyrac and Harper promise to see her very soon and bring her her present. Combeferre's message is very heartfelt and Grantaire's message is so funny.

Camille requests a classic for dinner invented by Enjolras when he was juggling the concepts of work, dinner, during the early more hasty days of single fatherhood: peanut butter and jelly with extra jelly. Even though Enjolras invented it, it was perfected by Kayla soon after she came into their lives. She always puts the right amount of grape jelly so that it almost seeps through the bread. The nutella mixed in with the peanut butter tells Kayla that someone has been making nutella and peanut butter sandwiches without wiping off their knife first. _Camille_. Enjolras had to go into the office on a Saturday which disappoints Camille immensely.

"Here you are, the perfect PB and J," Kayla grins and hands her the plate.

"Thanks. So when do you think Papa will be home? It's five thirty," she shoots a sad glance at the clock.

"I'm not sure, baby. But he would want us to eat," Kayla sits down with her.

Brinkley starts barking and scratching at the door and Camille shoots up.

"I know I'm late," Enjolras begins," but I brought the cake I was hiding in the office all day."

Camille squeals with delight. "So you didn't have to work?"

"Of course not, I had to get the cake and some last minute touches on your present. I didn't want you to find it," Enjolras smiles, "I wouldn't miss your birthday."

"Thank you, Papa," she throws her arms around him.

"You're very welcome, Cam," he smiles.

"Here's your sandwich," Kayla hands him his plate.

"You're a really good liar," Camille laughs.

"Liar? I prefer actress," she teases.

After dinner, she gets to open her presents from her parents.

"Besides the cake, the reason I was late was because I was trying to decide where we should sit for these," Enjolras hands her an envelope.

"Read the card first, please."

"Okay," Camille smiles and opens it.

_Dearest Camille, _  
_I can't believe you're fourteen. Seems like you'll be off to college and married before I know it. Please, don't do that yet. I'm not ready. You have become the most beautiful girl I've ever known. You have the kindest heart and you are a joy to everyone around you. You make everyone better. No, Uncle Courfeyrac did not help me write this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and I'm so proud of you. Happy Birthday!_  
_Love, _  
_Papa_

"Aw, Papa!" she buries her face into his chest. "I love you too."

Enjolras kisses her hair and holds her tight. "Now, check the bottom of the envelope."

Camille pulls back and takes out two tickets. "_Cinderella_?"

"I know you've been wanting to see it since we moved here. Well, you want to see every show."

"Thank you, Papa. Is Maman coming too?"

"Of course, baby. But that present is from your dad. I have my own," Kayla smiles and Camille returns it. She hands her a present.

Camille rips it open and sees a picture album.

"This is of all your accomplishments. I have your first A in here and all of your projects. The talent show you were in last year. I figured we could keep adding to it," Kayla puts her arm around her.

"Aw, Maman, this is beautiful. I love it, " she kisses her on the cheek.

"And I love you," Kayla sighs.

Kayla pulls back and gets the cake ready while Enjolras dims the kitchen lights. They sing "Happy Birthday" and Camille squeezes her eyes shut and blows out the candles.

"Pretty big wish there, huh?" Enjolras teases.

"Oh yeah," she nods.

After cake, Enjolras does have some work to get done in his office and doesn't really want to watch romantic comedies. Kayla puts on _Pretty Woman_ first while she paints Camille's toenails a very autumn kind of orange. They talk about a boy Camille likes in her class and didn't want to bring up to her dad. She's hoping he takes her to winter formal, but she doesn't know if he'll ask. Kayla tells her to ask him and Camille lights up at the idea. Camille enjoys _Pretty Woman_, but really loves _When Harry Met Sally_. Kayla lets her paint her toenails the same color and shows her how to put on lip gloss and eyeliner, even though she promises she won't start wearing it yet.

"You know, this birthday has been really awesome, Maman," Camille says as Harry sings "Call Me" to get Sally to pick up the phone.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm glad," Kayla kisses her hair.

"Really. Going to the Met with Mom, Papa's present, and yours. It's great," she grins.

"I'm happy you and your mom had a good time together," Kayla smiles.

"I just want you to know I love you both-you and Mom, but I really see you as my Maman."

"Baby,I'd never make you choose. You can have us both, remember?"

Kayla looks directly into her eyes. Camille can't speak, so she just hugs her tightly.

Harry makes his famous speech and Sally says she hates him. Camille wipes her eyes. The movie ends and Kayla tells her she has to go to bed.

"Say goodnight to your dad," Kayla reminds her as she cleans up.

Camille swings into his office and he closes out of his email.

"Why are you wearing makeup?" he asks as he comes closer to hug him.

"Maman was just showing me. I'm not gonna wear it yet."

"Or ever."

"Yet."

"Fine."

"Papa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he points to the chair across from him. He really hopes this isn't about boys. She has two women she can talk to about boys.

"I don't know how to bring this up, but do you know what I wished for?" Camille asks.

"No, but if you tell me, it won't come true," he gives her a gentle smile. She seems nervous.

"I think if I don't then it really won't come true," she sighs.  
Enjolras stares at her, giving her his complete attention now.

"Look, I talked to Mom. She said that she doesn't have a good relationship with you and whenever you see her, you just run away or avoid her," Camille explains.

Enjolras licks his lips. "So what are you saying?"

"I'd like you to talk to Mom. You don't have to be friends with her, but I want you to be able to be in the same room as her. I really just want all my parents to get along. Please?" she's pleading looking at him with eyes that look just like his own. He sighs heavily.

"I'll see what I can do," he tells her honestly.

"Thanks, Papa," she wraps her arms around him. "That's all I want."

Enjolras kisses her hair. He really doesn't want a relationship with Éponine. He likes avoiding her. It's easier, but he can see it's causing a strain for Camille and he doesn't want that.

"Of course, baby girl," he pulls back and smiles at her.

"G'night," she hops off the chair.

"G'night," he watches her walk out.

About two hours later, Kayla's getting ready for bed while Enjolras is looking over his planner for Monday and vents about Camille's request.  
"Well, you do avoid her like the plague," Kayla says slipping her nightgown over her head.

"Why should I have to talk to her, Kay?" Enjolras growls.

"Because you have a kid together," Kayla gives him a look that makes him change his tone.

"Not fair. You talk to her for me," he tries to make a joke, but her stern look stays.

"Look, Éponine has definitely changed and she's proved herself. I mean, there's a reason she has custody now. She is a good mom. But don't you think it's a little weird that she and I get along better than you two do? That's because someone had to talk to her and you wouldn't," Kayla gets in bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, babe," he pulls her against him," that must've been really weird for you."

"It was. But whatever. What I'm saying is just try. Like she said, you don't have to be friends with her, but you should be able to talk for Cam's sake," she rests her head on his shoulder.

"All right. I'll talk to Ferre about it at lunch. How's that?" Enjolras suggests.

"Thattaboy," she smiles and gives him a kiss.

Enjolras checks his watch because Combeferre is late. He's never late. He takes a deep breath. He's only freaking out because he has to talk to him about Éponine. They're friends, right? He'd be a good moderator or at least a way to talk to her without it being awkward.

"Hey, man, sorry," Combeferre says, sitting down and pulls Enjolras back to the present.

"No, you're fine," Enjolras tells him.

The waiter seems anxious to get their order, so they choose quickly.

"So why are you so tense?" Combeferre asks as the waiter walks away.

"I need to talk to you about something-someone," Enjolras corrects himself.

"Who?" Combeferre lifts his eyebrows.

"Éponine," Enjolras sighs.

Combeferre's blue eyes widen slightly. "Really? Isn't that…uh… I have to talk to you about her too."

"Oh. Okay. Then you go first," Enjolras sips his water.

"No, no, you can go first," Combeferre chuckles nervously.

"Ferre, really, tell me," Enjolras doesn't know why he's being this way.

Combeferre takes a deep breath and grips the table a little which makes Enjolras worry.

"I guess I'm just gonna say it. Éponine and I are dating. Camille knows. Well, she figured it out yesterday," Combeferre wasn't surprised about that.

Enjolras hears a ringing in his ears and he can't focus. "What?"

"We were friends and then it just kinda happened."

"How?"

"Enjolras."

"I just-you two-I how long?"

"Two months. The first month, I didn't know if it was real and then this whole month I was figuring out how to tell you. I knew you wouldn't be happy, but I also know you have Kayla, so I didn't think I needed your permission, it's been like twelve years," Combeferre regrets that last part immediately.

Anger flashes in Enjolras' eyes, but only for a moment. He's right. It has been a long time, but this doesn't make Camille's request any easier.

"Yeah," he sighs," it's been a long time and Éponine has proven herself." Now, he feels like he's echoing Kayla. "Look, Cam wants me and Éponine to get along and I was gonna ask you how I do that, but if it's weird, I get it." Before Combeferre can speak, Enjolras continues.

"Just getting along. I don't wanna be friends with her. We just need to be able to discuss Cam stuff."

"No, she's right. You two should get along," Combeferre does mean it.

For Camille's sake, they should be able to talk. "So you want me to talk to her?"

"If you could. Shit, this is so messed up," Enjolras laughs. These kinds

of things just don't happen.

Combeferre rubs the back of his neck. "It is really weird."

"So Ferre is dating Éponine," Enjolras tells Kayla when she comes home. Camille's at her voice lesson for another half hour, so he thought he should tell her.

Kayla bursts out laughing and nearly falls over. She grips the counter. "Sorry. I just. That's so funny."

"How is it funny?" Enjolras glares at her.

"Because it's really awkward for you," Kayla grins.

"Thanks," he rolls his eyes.

"Babe, it's been a really long time. Ya need it get over it," she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I am over it! I just wanted to talk to my wife, is that a crime?" Enjolras closes his eyes at her touch, despite being annoyed with her.

"Yes," she settles down on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"So when are you meeting with Éponine?"

"She's gonna call tonight," he sighs.

"It'll be fine," she says as she leans in.

"Right," he chuckles and kisses her.

Enjolras meets her on the weekend at a coffee shop. She doesn't have that dye she had in her hair at their last official meeting. It's all dark now like her eyes. He didn't really pay attention to that before.

"Hey," Éponine says, bringing her coffee with her to the table.

"Hey," Enjolras tries to smile.

"Thanks-for meeting with me," she sips her coffee.

"Cam asked," he shrugs.

"You're an amazing father. You really are," her voice is completely genuine.

He swallows and drinks his coffee. "I've tried."

She looks down at the table for a moment and then directly into his eyes. "I haven't had a chance to say it to you-I'm so sorry. I know you didn't believe me before. Camille has turned out amazing and that's all because of you. I understand why you reacted the way you did. It nearly killed me, but I understand now."

Enjolras is stunned. He never expected to hear that from her, but that's not why he's so shocked. She means it. She _really_ means it. He honestly doesn't know what to say. He stares down at his coffee.

"Enjolras?" Éponine leans forward and tries to catch his gaze.

Enjolras looks up instantly. "You've changed so much."

"I grew up. So did you."

"Yeah."

There's another pause, but this time, she doesn't press him. She drinks her coffee instead.

"I forgive you, Éponine," he feels a tightness in his chest finally start to dissipate.

Her dark eyes widen. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

Éponine just smiles.  
- - - - -

"How did it go?" Kayla asks when Enjolras comes home.

"Good," Enjolras says with a smile.

"Really?" Kayla arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he nods.

At first, they plan just to meet once at the beginning of November, but then it's almost every week at the coffee shop. They talk about Camille, mostly, filling in the gaps from the past twelve years. Little things Enjolras witnessed that Camille's too young to remember. The things she missed. Then she starts to tell him about her life, now that he's willing to hear. What she did after she left and how she found success. The bitterness has faded and Enjolras can be happy for her. He just needed to be able to trust her again and hear her remorse. He'd been avoiding her for so long, he hadn't given her the chance.

Camille is delighted when Éponine comes for Thanksgiving. She makes the pies with Combeferre, who has more of a culinary touch. Grantaire is moving to New York in February to everyone's delight.

Kayla struggles to get the turkey out of the oven. It's huge because they have so many people.

"Babe! I need help!" she calls out for Enjolras.

Enjolras doesn't hear her. He's laughing at a story Éponine is telling about her brother Gavroche who always ran around with Les Amis. He's at college on the West Coast and isn't able to come visit because he's saving up for Christmas.

"Enjolras!" Kayla's arms are shaking. She really should go to the gym more.

Combeferre runs to the kitchen and helps Kayla before the turkey falls on the floor.

"Got it," he gives her a smile.

"Is the turkey safe?" Autumn asks, swinging into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kayla smiles at Combeferre.

"He was just a bit preoccupied," he shrugs," you good?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ferre," she touches his back before he walks out.

Autumn arches an eyebrow as she peers back into the dining room. Enjolras is wiping his eyes from laughing too hard. She tuts and looks back at Kayla who just looks at the floor.

Everyone praises Kayla on the food. After pie, they play games. Enjolras is sorted onto Éponine's team and when they win, they give each other some sort of handshake that Kayla's never seen before.

Kayla gives Combeferre a hug when they have to go. He pulls back and squeezes her shoulder. Camille says goodbye to them, before going back into the kitchen for more pie.

"I should've known we'd win," Enjolras grins at Éponine.

"We're just that good," she laughs. "Well, goodnight, I'll talk to you later."

She goes in for a hug, but then stops.

"It's Thanksgiving," he shrugs.

"Yeah, you're right," she laughs and hugs him.

Kayla hears Autumn tut once more and Combeferre sighs. They break apart and Combeferre takes Éponine's hand and waves goodbye, before walking out.

_If you want me, satisfy me_

Christmas is in the air and Éponine and Enjolras are meeting every week at the coffee shop. Kayla knows it makes Camille happy to see her parents getting along, so she holds her tongue, hoping the novelty will wear off. It doesn't. Christmas is worse than Thanksgiving because everyone seems to notice how friendly Enjolras is with Éponine, except Enjolras and Éponine. Kayla takes a moment during Charades and goes out onto the porch. She nicks one of the cigarettes from Grantaire's coat and lights it. She quit smoking years ago, but she wants this right now-she needs it.

"They haven't really talked in twelve years. It'll go back to normal soon," Marius steps out onto the porch.

"Right," she takes another drag.

"He's your husband, remember?" he tries to smile and touches her shoulder.

"Thanks, Marius," she gives him a small smile and he walks back inside.  
She looks out at the snow covered lawn and lets the smoke fill her lungs.

"You really shouldn't smoke."

"You're supposed to say that. You're a fucking doctor, Ferre," she scoffs.

"She was his first, you know. It hit him hard and he was the first guy she loved that loved her back."

"I know. It took him five years to be able to say her name after she left. Two to admit he loved me."

"He does love you, Kayla. They just need-"

"If you say they need time, I swear to God, Ferre," she rounds on him.

"But they do, Kay. I know how you feel, but that's why I'm not worried," he takes the cigarette out of her hand and stubs it out on the porch railing. "Trust me."

Combeferre gives her a tight hug. She sighs heavily and rests her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

February comes and Kayla feels like drinking a bottle of wine every time Enjolras' phone buzzes with a new text from Éponine. She doesn't, but she feels like it. Her father would get drunk and tell her how she killed her mother. She never wants to do that to Camille. This is what she truly feared when Éponine came back into their lives. She was never worried about Camille. There's room in Camille's heart for both women. All of her friends notice, even her boss, Angie, said something about her seeming different these past few months.

It's Saturday and Kayla doesn't get out of bed. Camille knocks on the door, before coming in.

"Maman. Are you awake?"

"Yes, baby, I'm awake."

"Why aren't you downstairs?"

Kayla just sighs and Camille snuggles into bed next to her.

"It's because of Papa and Mom, isn't it?"

Kayla rolls over and looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"They flirt a lot and it gets really annoying. They were ridiculous at Christmas. It's a bunch of crap."

"Whoa, Camille, don't talk like that."

"Well, it is! I'm glad that they're getting along, but they don't have to act like this. It's making you and Uncle Ferre so sad," Camille rests her head on Kayla's shoulder.

"I'll be okay, baby," Kayla strokes her hair.

"Have you talked to Papa about it?"

_No, I'm afraid to hear the answer._ "Not yet."

"You should. He's your husband. It's not fair to you at all."

"I'll come down in a little bit, okay, my love?"

"Okay," Camille kisses her cheek and hops out of bed.

Enjolras is on his phone when she comes downstairs.

"Papa, we need to talk."

Enjolras looks up and sets his phone down. "About?"

"You and Mom."

"Okay…"

"When I said I wanted you to get along, I didn't mean this. I'm happy you can really talk and stuff, but I don't like this."

"This?"

"C'mon, Papa. You know."

"Not really."

"Ugh! You're being ridiculous!" Camille growls and storms off to her room with Brinkley behind her.

"I guess the teen angst has started," Enjolras mutters.

Camille goes to a movie with her friends, Katy and Philippa. It gets out late, so they're having a sleepover. Kayla's on her laptop, editing her next column. Her book has been put on hold since this whole ordeal. She can't write when she feels like this.

"So Cam got mad at me today."

"Yeah?"

"It was about me and Éponine."

Kayla laughs dryly. "Really?"

"She wouldn't really explain, but she said that she didn't like the way were were acting and then she called me ridiculous and ran away to her room."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Just fucking wow."

"What is your problem?"

"My biggest problem is you. I was trying to be patient and trust you. I was trying to just let it pass, give it time. I know it's every divorced kid's dream that if their parents can't get back together that they can be friends and support her. I want that more than anything for Cam. I'm not sure if _you_ really want just friendship with Éponine," she glares at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" he almost laughs.

"You flirt with Éponine all the time and ignore me, your wife! It's not even ignoring me. It's like I don't exist when you're with her. You have feelings for her! Thanksgiving and Christmas were awful. You didn't see how everyone was looking at you two?" she feels like she's going crazy.

"Kayla, you don't have to be jealous-"

"You're killing me! Why don't you think Ferre doesn't have lunch with you?"

"He's busy."

"No! He's too heartbroken to see his best friend chatting with his girlfriend. He can't take it. I can't take it. Look what you're doing to us! This is so ridiculous that I have to say this to my husband, but you need to prove who you really want to be your wife. I need to know because I don't anymore. I thought we'd have kids by now. This whole Éponine thing has put it on a hold and you need to resolve it."

"Wow, Kayla. I never thought you could be like this. You're the one who's being ridiculous and I can't talk to you right now," he stands up.

"Fuck you, Sebastian."

Enjolras growls and slams the door after him. He finds himself in the city and goes to Éponine's apartment. Grantaire had been staying there for a week or two, but had just gotten a place. He should be able to talk to her alone. She sees how upset he is and lets him in immediately. He tells her about his fights with Camille and Kayla. He's pacing back and forth in her living room.

"She's being ridiculous. We don't have feelings for each other."

"Of course not," she's trying to get his attention and moves closer to him, but he's still pacing, so all she can do his follow him.

"I'm with Kayla and you're with Ferre."

She wants to look at him, but he's making it hard.

"We're just being friends like our daughter wanted."

Éponine jumps in front of him.

"Enjolras," she takes his hand. Her voice is so soft.

He stills and looks at her. She's always been beautiful, he's always thought that. How could she not be? Her raven dark hair and deep brown eyes. Her fingers lace with his and she closes the gap between them. He hasn't seen her look at him like this in years. It makes him feel...he leans down...

"Hey, Ép, I left my-" Grantaire cuts himself off. "Oh my God."

"It's not what you think!" Enjolras says immediately.

"What the fuck?"

"Grantaire!" Éponine pleads.

"Fuck no!" he runs out, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh my God," Enjolras runs a hand through his blond hair. "We almost kissed."

"And Grantaire saw!" Éponine's near tears.

"We gotta go."

"Yeah."

Enjolras comes into his house.

"You fucking asshole! I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Kayla's livid. She shoves him away from her when he tries to touch her shoulder.

"Kayla, this hasn't been-it just happened and it didn't even-"

Kayla smacks him. Tears are streaming down her red face. "Get out," she tosses him an already packed suitcase.

"Kay-"

"Out!" she shoves him out the door.

Éponine is crying, trying to touch him, but he won't let her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I love you."

"It sure doesn't seem like it, Éponine. I thought you just needed time. I thought I was enough."

She grabs his hand. "You are, you are. It was a mistake."

He pulls his hand back. "I think it's best if you go home."

"Nicolas-"

"Leave."

Éponine is on her knees and Combeferre sighs. "Please, don't do this. Just go."

She slowly gets up and walks out, sobbing.

Combeferre throws a plate against the wall. He had trusted them. He really had. His phone rings and he doesn't answer it until he sees Kayla's picture come up.

"Kay. I know. Yeah, come over."

Kayla collapses into Combeferre's arms the second he gets in his doorway. He holds her for a while, blinking back his own tears. They calm down and he makes her some tea.

"I just don't know what to do," Kayla wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and Combeferre touches her shoulder. "I just love him so much, Ferre."

"I know you do, Kay," Combeferre rubs her shoulder.

"Oh, God. Why am I talking to you about this? You're hurt too."

"That's why we're talking. I don't have anyone else who understands."

Kayla wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His hands settle on her back and return the pressure. She sighs and looks up at him. Combeferre brushes her cheek and the corner of her mouth jerks up in a weak half-smile. She can't even really smile.

His hands rest on her shoulders, giving her a light, reassuring squeeze, but it just makes her want to cry again. She sighs and stumbles back into the kitchen counter. She hangs her head, trying to fight the tears. He closes the distance between them in only a few steps and tilts her chin up. Their blue eyes meet. He wants to say something consoling, but he can't think of anything. He only sees a look in her pale blue eyes that mirrors the ache in his chest. Why are the people they love hurting them like this? Haven't they proven themselves? They're the loyal, stable ones. Isn't that enough? He doesn't say any of this.

Instead, his thumb brushes over her chin. She lets out a shaky breath. He knows exactly how he could make Enjolras and Éponine hurt how he's hurting. All he has to do is lean in. He knows it and so does Kayla. He can see it. She slings her arm across his shoulders as he lifts her onto the counter and takes her right here in the kitchen. The hungry groans. The heavy sighs filled with so much pain, so much desperation. Instead, Combeferre steps back, away from Kayla. They really are the loyal ones.

"I should probably go," Kayla sighs, wiping her eyes again. "I don't wanna do anything we'll regret."

Combeferre nods. "Thanks for coming over. Just-we gotta survive the night before we figure out what to do in the morning."

Kayla gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

"Where's Harper?" Enjolras asks as he sits down on Courfeyrac's couch.

"She didn't wanna be around you. She might go over to your house," Courfeyrac sits down next to him.

"This is a mess," Enjolras runs a hand through his thick blond hair.

"A mess everyone saw coming, but you and Ép," Courfeyrac points out.

"I just got so-"

"Caught up in the tornado of wonder that is Éponine?"

"It was-sometimes it felt like nothing had ever happened."

"That should've been your first clue. You messed shit up royally. If you run out on Kayla for 'Ponine, you might have her, but you'd lose Cam and everyone else. Look how it's affected everyone. It'd only be worse. I'm only letting you stay here because I expect you to fix this."

"I know and i don't want that-I wanna fix it."

"You're married to Kayla-a woman who has always stood by you."

"I know and I love her."

"I think it's about time you let her know that."

Enjolras' phone rings and Autumn's picture comes on the screen.

"I'll let you answer that."

Enjolras picks it up and braces himself.

"Hello, Autumn."

"Now, you listen and don't say a word. I've been sitting here and watching my best friend get her heartbroken. You don't know how many times she's called and how many times I've reassured her that you were a good guy."

"Autumn-"

"Shut up."

Enjolras stays silent.

"When Eli and I graduated and had to move to L.A., Kayla was so depressed. She called me everyday saying how much she missed me and how miserable she was. She started smoking again-something she had just quit. She had that lawsuit with that scumbag boss of hers. She was a mess. Then she meets Grantaire and he introduces her to you. I called her the day she met you and Camille and I could just tell-she sounded happier than she was in months. You and Camille did that. And it only got better. You gave her a home. She's never had that, Enjolras. She's never had a proper family. Don't you bloody take that away from her now. Or so help me-Eli can't even talk to you, he's so upset. We love Kayla. She's our girl and if you don't fix it this-we'll never let you forget it."

Enjolras closes his eyes because he feels the tears burning behind them. She's right. How could he have been so blind? He remembered that day so well. He was so hurried from juggling Camille and work. Kayla came in and how Camille looked at her. She just fit. She always fit.

"I will," his voice cracks.

"Good," Autumn says and ends the call.

Enjolras buries his face in his hands, trying to stop the tears, but it's no use. He's hurt so many people he's loved and he was too selfish to even listen. He has to fix this.

In the morning, Enjolras meets with Éponine at the coffee shop.

"We should've stopped. We should've put boundaries up. We shouldn't have done this," Éponine tries to blink back the tears that have been coming since last night.

"I know. And we knew. We ignored it because we knew. We wanted to be selfish and now we've hurt everyone."

Éponine sighs heavily. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We did a great thing by having Cam. She's beautiful and amazing, but we both have people in their lives now that we love and we have to pick them. This whole thing between us, you know it could never work. I will always love that you gave me Cam, but I don't love you. This thing is an infatuation and it's reckless."

Éponine nods at his insightful words. She didn't love him either. She was living in the past and let herself get carried away. They'd always have a connection, but they owed to Combeferre, Kayla, and especially Camille to keep it platonic.

"We'll be friends because of Camille, but we have to respect Combeferre and Kayla."

Enjolras gives her a small smile. "We'll be friends."

"Now, I have to go," Éponine says, standing up.

"To Ferre?"

"No, to your wife. I think you should talk to Ferre."

Enjolras sighs heavily. He has to.

Kayla's still exhausted from her rough night. Harper stayed with her, but nothing can get rid of the pain growing in her chest. There's on a knock on her door and Harper answers.

"Just get out of here," she growls at Éponine. They're the exact same height and if it were any other time, Kayla might've been amused at the two petite brunettes bickering. "How dare you even show up here!"

Kayla comes to the door and touches Harper's shoulder. "It's okay."

Éponine looks at her. She's been crying too.

"You've got some serious guts coming here. Come in," she jerks her head towards the house.

Éponine nods and follows Kayla into the kitchen. Harper eyes her before walking out of the room.

"Ball's in your court," Kayla crosses her legs.

"I am so so sorry, Kayla. We shouldn't have been acting the way we did. It was like it was twelve years ago and I fell so hard for him back then. It was such a haze. When Grantaire saw us, that's when I knew-I know it was late, but I don't want to be with Enjolras. I want to be with Ferre and Enjolras wants to be with you."

Kayla scoffed. " But it isn't twelve years ago. So you had no idea you were flirting with my husband and upsetting your boyfriend until you almost kissed and were caught?"

"No, no. It was just like all I saw was him. You don't know how much it meant to me that he had forgiven me. I hated him giving me the cold shoulder every time I came to your house."

"Yeah, but what about me, huh? I was always nice to you."

"I know, you were so understanding of me wanting to be with Camille. Enjolras is really lucky. You just talk to him in a way that I've never been able to. He needs someone who is patient like you."

"Yeah and this is what I get for being patient. Ferre is so upset. He's such a great guy. He's the greatest guy I know. You think I'm patient? Why couldn't you see what you were doing?"

"I know. I love Ferre. I don't think I wanted to. I just got so wrapped up in the fact that Enjolras was in my life again."

"So you don't wanna be with Enjolras?"

"No, I don't. I want to be with Ferre, if he'll have me. But really, what I want is for us to be okay. Cam worships you. I know that if it came down to it, she'd choose you over me and Enjolras."

"I don't know about that."

"She would."

"I would never make her pick sides. But do you only wanna patch things up for Cam's sake?"

"No-no- this is all coming out wrong. You deserve an apology. I mean, the fact that you're talking to me-you're a better woman than I would be in this situation."

"Don't do that shit, okay? Don't build me up. Just spit out what you're trying to say."

"I don't wanna be with Enjolras. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I don't wanna start a war because I'm not gonna fight for him. I met with him and we both decided, we just wanna be friends. I know it'll take forever to win back your trust, but I'm willing to do that. If I wanna talk with Enjolras about Cam, I'll do it here with you in the room. We just want to support our daughter and we can't do that without you."

Kayla sighs and blinks back her tears. "God, you're making it so hard for me to be mad at you."

Éponine just waits. She doesn't want to push her.

"Like I said, it takes guts to come here and face me. You're a ballsy woman and I know how much you love Cam. I don't know about me and Enjolras anymore, but I get what you're saying. I wanted to rip your head off when you were at the door, but you're handling this well too. So you just want Cam?"

"I just want Cam."

Kayla gets up. "I'm gonna make some tea. You want some?"

"Sure."

Kayla puts the kettle on and waits by the stove. Éponine looks over at her. "You know, I'm always worrying that Cam compares us. Who's the better mom?"

"I don't think she does. Give it a few more years and she'll see us exactly the same way. You won't have to worry about her comparing us if you stick around."'

"I don't ever wanna leave her again."

"Then you'll be fine."

Kayla brings the cups over.

"I can't sing like you. Who else would teach her?"

"And I can't play piano like you. Or any of the instruments you play. She needs us both."

"Yeah, she does."

Éponine sips her tea and waits for Kayla to speak.

"I wanna hate you and I did last night. I'm not saying that I forgive you, but I'm not gonna do anything that makes Cam feel like she has to pick sides. She's not gonna choose me over you."

"Thank you, Kayla," she stands up.

"Now, this kills me to ask, but do you know where my husband is?" Kayla sighs.

"Yeah, he's with my boyfriend."

Enjolras has to pound on Combeferre's door for him to answer and when he does, he punches him in the face.

"I deserved that," Enjolras says, clutching his nose.

"You're an asshole," Combeferre huffs.

"I know," Enjolras looks down at his hand. There's blood on it.

Combeferre sighs.

"You haven't hit me since we were twelve," Enjolras reminds him.

"You were being an asshole then too," Combeferre puts his hands in his pockets. "Come in, I'll get you some ice."

Enjolras sits at his kitchen table and presses the ice on his nose.

"So why did you do it, man?"

"Because I'm a selfish asshole. It was just…being around her again. She's intoxicating. I…missed her. I hated her for so long that being her friend-I didn't know how to do that."

"You should! You're married! You should be able to walk away!"

"I know."

"And I love her."

"Ferre, I'm sorry. You're my best friend. I don't know why, you're always there and I'm sure this isn't the only time I've been a shitty friend."

"That's for sure."

"I don't want her, man."

"You don't?"

"No. It was stupid and reckless, but I don't want her. We just wanna be there for Cam. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

Combeferre is quiet for a while. He's still so mad at Enjolras. He scratches his beard and looks back over at Enjolras. He looks so pathetic clutching that ice pack to his face. He's never seen the fearless leader look smaller.

"Okay. I can't forgive you. Not right now, but okay."

"Thanks, man. It's more than I deserve."

"Oh, I know. Just go home. You need to talk to Kayla."

"I know."

"You can take the ice with you."

"Thanks."

Enjolras doesn't touch him, he doesn't wanna press it. Combeferre opens the door and sees Éponine on the other side. He glares at Enjolras who puts his hands up.

"I didn't plan this!"

"You-"

"I didn't," he walks out and doesn't look at Éponine. He just walks past her.

She turns to Combeferre. "Can I come in?"

Combeferre leaves the door open and walks into the living room. He sits down.

"So you talked to Enjolras."

"Yeah."

"And you punched him."

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, Ferre."

"I know you are."

"I don't wanna be with him. I wanna be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Nicolas, I love you. I wanna be with you forever-I'd marry you today if you'd let me."

Combeferre looks up from the spot on the coffee table that he was staring at and up at her. "What?"

"I know who I want. I want you-I wanna marry you. If you wanna go to a therapist-anything-I'll do it. I just want you to love me again."

"Ép, of course I still love you. I just don't trust you."

"I know and you have every right."

"When the hell did you get so understanding?"

"Kinda happens when you realize you're about to lose everyone you love. And I talked to Kayla. She's really good at the understanding thing. She's like you."

"You talked to Kayla?"

"Yeah, she doesn't forgive me, but she's not gonna cause any trouble with Cam. She's a really good person and doesn't deserve any of this."

"No, she doesn't."

"And neither do you."

"If we're being honest, Kayla was here last night. She needed a friend.

Nothing happened between us even though we were upset. We walked away."

Éponine nods. It would've been perfectly understandable if they wanted to get back at them, but they didn't."You're better than me."

"I don't wanna be better than you. Don't say that," Combeferre wraps his arms around her. "I love you, 'Ponine."

"I love you, Ferre," she cries.

Harper gives Kayla a hug before leaving. She's gone only twenty minutes before Kayla hears another car pull up.

"Kay, please let me in," Enjolras knocks on the door.

"You have keys," Kayla snaps, opening the door.

"I know, but I wanted you to let me in," Enjolras sighs.

Kayla just walks away from the door, leaving it open. Enjolras follows her.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"I love you. I don't want Éponine. We're just gonna-"

"Support, Cam. I know. Shit, you really are a lawyer-using the same words for your contract over and over."

"You're my wife, Kayla and I know I haven't been treating you that way in a long time. What you said about having kids-I want it too."

"Right, you say that now."

"I do."

"You know I could've fucked Ferre last night. I was at his place. We could've. But we didn't because I know what being married means!"

Enjolras wonders for a moment why Combeferre didn't tell him that. Maybe he wanted him to hear it from Kayla.

"You two never deserved this."

"I know."

"Kayla, I don't want you to leave me. I wanna fix this."

Kayla just lets the tears fall. "I hate you right now. I hate you so much."

"You should."

"Why did you doubt us?"

"I didn't. I was selfish."

"I don't want a divorce, but I can't-I don't know what to do with you right now."

"I'll get a hotel room in the city until you want me to come home. What are you gonna tell Cam?"

"That we're having problems. She knows why."

"You told her about the kiss?"

"No, I'm not gonna burden our child with that."

"Right. I'll get more of my stuff then."

"I don't wanna be like this, Enjolras. I don't, but I just can't look at you."

"I know."

Camille is smart enough to figure out what happened between her father and mother. She doesn't really speak to either of them. She won't forgive them until Combeferre and Kayla do. Kayla and Enjolras go to marriage counseling, but he's still living at the hotel. The longer her father stays out of the house, the more she hates him for what he did.  
It's been two months when Kayla sits Camille down.

"I know you're angry, baby."

"Aren't you?"

"It's going away."

"How?"

"The therapy really helps. I think you should talk to your dad and mom."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want him to move back into the house. He'll stay in the guest room, but I want him here. I can't have him here if you're not talking to him. And your mom loves you, I know she does."

"You can do that? You forgive them?"

"I haven't yet, but I'm getting there. I want you to feel that way too."

"I don't know if I can."

"Can you try?"

"I guess."

Enjolras moves back into the house and Camille greets him in the morning, but doesn't say much outside of pleasantries. She still sees Éponine, but she doesn't really talk to her, not like they used to.

One night, she hears someone go down the stairs. The footsteps are too heavy to be Kayla's. It has to be her dad's. It's very late and she worries he's sneaking off. She sneaks after him and sees him in his office. His head is buried in his hands and...he's crying?

"Papa?"

Enjolras looks up and wipes his eyes. "Hey, Cam."

"I heard you."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Why are you crying?"

He blinks back his tears. "You saw?"

"Yeah."

"I messed up everything. You hate me. Kayla hates me," he tries to choke back his sobs.

"I-I don't hate you, Papa," she wraps her arms around him as her own tears fall. Seeing him like this, he's so broken.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," he cries.

"I know, Papa," the words just fall out," I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Cam."

"I love you, Papa."

There's a knock on the door and they look up. It's Kayla. She comes over and puts her arms around the two of them. They stay like that for a while. Camille starts yawning, so Enjolras brings her upstairs. After she's settled, he makes his way down the hallway. Kayla touches his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Guest room."

"C'mere," she takes his hand and leads him back to their room.

In the morning, Camille asks to be taken to see Combeferre. She wants to know if her mom is truly sorry like her father. She knocks on the door, but it's Éponine who answers.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Come inside."

Camille sits on the couch and looks at her godfather.

"Éponine's moving in, Cam."

"What? You forgave her?"

"Yes. I love her and she loves me," Combeferre takes her hand and squeezes it.

"I'm so sorry, Cam, for what I did," she's never seen her look so sad.

"You can't do that again, ever," Camille looks her in the eyes. It's so exhausting, being so angry. If she can forgive her dad, she should be able to forgive her. They're not texting like they used to or talk on the phone. Maybe they are changing.

"I won't. I can't lose you again," Éponine's voice cracks as the tears swim in her dark eyes.

Camille rushes over and hugs her.

It takes until Christmas for them to be able to share a holiday together again. This time, Éponine is talking to Combeferre on the couch. She's giggling and staring into his eyes. Enjolras helps Kayla with the dinner in the kitchen, not letting her lift anything heavy. He lets her sit down and serves dinner with Eli and Marius' help.

"So we have an announcement," Enjolras smiles at Kayla.

"Really?" Combeferre perks up. "We do too."

"Oh, what is it?" Kayla asks, excited.

"You first, it's your house," Éponine smiles.

"Enj and I are having a baby!" Kayla squeals.

The table exclaims with excitement, instantly offering congratulations.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Camille shoots up out of her seat and hugs them.

"I'm sorry we couldn't give you a sibling closer to your age," Kayla laughs, hugging her.

"Dude, I don't even care. This baby is gonna be so cute," Camille grins.

"Gonna be bloody gorgeous baby," Harper smiles.

"Don't give me any ideas," Courfeyrac winks.

"Shut up, we're not even married yet," Harper rolls her eyes and hits him with her engagement ring.

"What was your news?" Autumn asks looking at Combeferre.

Combeferre turns pink and grins from ear to ear. "Ép, you tell 'em."

"We're getting married. He asked me last night!" Éponine grins.

"That's why you two are attached to the hip," Kayla laughs. "Congrats!"

"This is the best Christmas ever," Camille screams. She couldn't be happier.

_And I love her so, I wouldn't trade her for gold._


End file.
